


Forget Everything You Think You Know

by ArrowsandGuns (orphan_account)



Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: Fix It Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8612611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ArrowsandGuns
Summary: A short fix-it because Mordo is too good a character to just up and leave.





	

The Eye of Agamotto glows on Stephen Strange's chest as the city reverts back to the state it was in just minutes before Kaecilius had appeared in it. The time spell ends when the last - first, at one time - cracks and imperfections on the buildings reconnect. With everything back in place, Stephen finally releases the breath he was holding. Wong laughs and Mordo seems to fight some internal conflict.

"This isn't right," Mordo contemplates. "There is a balance here that time magic has disrupted."

Stephen's brow furrows. The Ancient One had done something similar to his own risky plan of action, but it had all been for the greater good. "Mordo, we had to."

Strength. The Ancient One had told Stephen that he would need Mordo's strength. Here, that strong conviction is more likely to divide rather than unite. Mordo frowns as he says, "bills are due, Strange."

"We can afford them if it means we can keep protecting the Earth," he defends. The Three Sanctums needed masters now that they were restored. Mordo was an ideal master, and he had the discipline to teach others without issue.

Mordo's expression crumples as he argues with himself internally. Stephen moves closer and his hand loosely covers the other's. "Mordo," he says softly. 

"I know this isn't right. There's a balance here. I can't be apart of an organization that refuses to obey the natural law it teaches."

Stephen lets go of Mordo's hand. The other man is free to make his choice, but Stephen knows from a lifetime of working on brains that they can be opened, and from months of training that they can be _opened_. "Mordo, forget everything you think you know."

A pause.

Stephen searches Mordo's face to find a smile, and that's all he needs to continue his work.

**Author's Note:**

> Just saw Doctor Strange thirty minutes ago and, well, I decided we needed a fix-it. I didn't like the ending where Mordo just up and left so... I changed it. :) I'm not super confident on my characterization of Strange so literally any feedback would be nice.


End file.
